


北方有佳人

by unevik



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevik/pseuds/unevik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次McCoy想找Spock谈谈，一次他没有</p>
            </blockquote>





	北方有佳人

5.

我在学院外的咖啡厅终于等到了Spock。他刚刚下课，制服也没换，夹着PADD穿过人群向我走过来。

他看起来神色如常，扎眼的齐刘海和扎眼的淡定。如果我不是那么了解他，好吧，其实我也没多了解他——这是一种相对而言的说法；如果我不是认识他这么些年，我会说他过得很好，和往常一样是个没心没肺的混蛋。

可惜我认识他超出了我希望的时间，对他知道的程度也比我想要的更深，虽然我是被迫的。

“医生。”他拉开一旁的椅子坐下，抬眼向我点点头，算是打招呼。周围很多目光落在我们——确切来说落在他身上，还有路过的学生们指指点点；大概他们还是头一回在这样的地方见到素来严肃的瓦肯导师吧。我的上帝啊，已经有女学生开始拍照了，而Spock这个家伙就像什么也没发生一样唤来服务生。

学院导师的特别优待，大概，反正Spock点的蓝色岩浆很快就送了过来。服务生把玻璃杯放在桌上，轻轻一磕，气泡顺着杯壁窜了上去。  
如果我是个诗人，我能用一万种不同的句子赞美它的美丽；可惜我不是，我是个有时候得兼任保姆的操心的医生，我只能说它的颜色像某个人的眼睛。

非常、非常的蓝。看着你的时候好像掉进了大海——天杀的你就是没办法拒绝任何一个请求。

Spock没有喝它，只是把手指搭在杯沿上，他问我：“今天你约我在此见面有何要事？”  
“没什么，就是来看看你怎么样。”  
“我很好，医生，谢谢你的关心。”  
“你他妈这叫很好？别骗我，我是这世界上唯二不会被你的面瘫骗到的人。”  
“你并无数据笃定此事。”  
“不，我就是可以，因为我是你的主治医生。”  
“曾经是。”

 

跟这个家伙讲话总是能被气个半死，可能我跟瓦肯人天生气场不合。但是我不能生气——我不能忘了此行的目的。的确，Spock看起来没有任何问题，依旧整洁，依旧富有逻辑，依旧是个讨人厌的尖耳朵混蛋。可惜我跟这家伙关在一艘飞船里几年，并且还被迫听了他很多、很多的事情，说实话那些细节我一点都不想知道，真的。

“别跟我胡扯。Spock，你就……老实跟我说说，你还好吗？”  
有时候陷入抑郁症的病人需要一些辅助的肢体接触治疗，我打算拍上他的肩，但这家伙避开了，不动声色的。

“如果你想鉴定我是否患有精神类疾病，我可以告诉你，没有。9.4天前瓦肯治疗师与我进行心灵融合，而他判定我的壁垒正在恢复中。换言之，我很好。若你还想继续重复询问这个问题，我想那没有必要。”

见鬼的这家伙告诉我他的精神壁垒是好好的？谁信？他两个月前才失去了这辈子唯一想要的——不，我是个医生，我不能面对自己的病人时候情绪激动。虽然Spock不承认是我的病人。

我只能让自己的声音软化下来：“……我也很想他，好吗？我们每一个人都是。但我知道我们之中也不会有谁更甚于你了，所以，配合我的治疗，我需要帮助你。”  
“恕我直言，医生，你并不涉猎心理隐疾。”这下他把目光也避开了，“思念是一种感情。我并不……需要你的帮助。”

上帝感谢他没有说出他没有感情之类的混蛋话，否则我真的会揍在他脸上。瓦肯人没有感情一定是我这把年纪听过最好笑的笑话了，全宇宙都没人可以质疑Spock，当他注视着——

“你们这些小混蛋。”我难以置信摇摇头，我真没想到有一天我得亲自来对付瓦肯人的心理问题。“你知道吗，我辅修过心理治疗。你需要说出来——我不相信你那些精神壁垒完好的鬼话，要知道你他妈失去的可是——”

他猛地盯住我，目光锐利到可怕。我从没见过瓦肯人发怒的样子，而我现在知道了；比罗慕兰人的压迫感强大十倍，但我会害怕瓦肯人吗？不，当然不会。我已经因为我的保姆职责遇见过太多骇人的事物，也压过了死亡的恐惧。

我狠狠地瞪回去，但当我看见他的眼睛里一些陌生的闪烁的情绪时候我又犹豫了。“……他死了，Spock，你知道你得接受这个。”

Spock站了起来，不再看我，声音完全降回了冰点：“没有事我先走了，谢谢你的邀请，医生。”

 

那杯蓝色岩浆他一点都没动。它太蓝、太蓝了。

 

4.

我得找他谈谈，他已经不吃不喝守在Jim身旁三天了，几乎没有合眼。当然Spock会告诉我瓦肯人没有人类那么需要进食睡眠之类的鬼话，但是不，我不能看着他这样垮掉，Jim会跟我翻脸的。

病房里只有他们两个，走进去的时候正好遇到chapel出来，这姑娘已经满眼泪花了；她摇摇头，尽量忍住自己的抽泣：“各项体征还是……”我拍拍她，示意她我明白了，接下来交给我就好。

Jim受的伤太重了，涉外队员把他传送回来已经没了心跳。医疗室紧急召集来附近舰船上所有的主治医师，但大家都没了办法。企业号已经让Sulu掌舵驶向地球，这些天所有人都是那么痛苦。  
不会有人痛苦过Spock，当然。他与Jim才联结多久？日子我不记得，那并非一段很长的时间，但那个时候他们俩看上去几乎在发光。虽然我每天不得不被迫听Jim唠叨那些他们之间的小故事、或者是一些我真的不想听到的细节，抱怨之余我也为他们开心——他们那么开心，企业号也是。

我走进去的时候Spock已经趴在Jim的病床上睡着了，这些天的头一次，大概瓦肯人的体力也支撑不住了。而Jim一样，看起来只是无忧地陷入梦乡；有Spock在的时候他再也没有噩梦，再也不会睡着时候眉头紧锁。他们手指交缠着，白色的病房里只剩下呼吸机的滴滴声。

代表生命体征的那条线像近岸的波浪，越来越平缓。

 

3.

在Jim再一次把自己搞的伤痕累累送进医疗港抢救了两天之后，Spock已经气到不想理他了。Jim痊愈地很快，暂时还不能直接回到舰桥上，他就只能在医疗室里来烦我。或者跟我的护士们调笑——他难道不知道这样会更让Spock生气？

“别用你的狗狗眼看我，James，说实话我也对你很生气——你这又是一次完全没有必要、可以避免的受伤！”我褪下医疗手套，“别再玩医疗床了，那不是蹦蹦床！该死的你有没有一点身为病人的自觉？”

“我无聊嘛Bones……Spock还是不理我。”  
“你自找的。”  
“我也不想，我都道过歉了他还是不肯原谅我，摆瓦肯脸给我看。”  
“从此以后你的字典里瓦肯脸已经代替了扑克脸吗？”  
“这不重要。你知道的吗，我都说帮他吸一发——他以前从来不会拒绝这个的。Bones，怎么办？我要失恋了。”他撅起嘴像个得不到糖的小孩儿。

“被休了你都是活该。”  
“你不爱我了Bones。”  
“我早就不爱你了。快滚回去找你的尖耳朵宝贝，他会好好爱你的。”  
他坏笑起来，“这话听着有点下流。”  
“不许曲解我的意思！”

他咯咯笑着，从撑着头的姿势改成仰躺在病床上，蓝眼睛忽然安静下来。他开口，像是对我说又像是喃喃自语。  
“我有时候在想，也许都只是我一厢情愿。找他下棋、吃饭、滚床单，他不拒绝也不说好，或者也没有主动邀请过我。他甚至没有说过爱我。你知道吗，有时候我为了恶心他喊他宝贝甜心什么的，那时候也有点儿真心的成分。但他一直……不为所动。除了偶尔会看着我喊Ashayam……那是什么？他的瓦肯前女友的名字吗？”

我忍受不了了。  
“MoCoy呼叫Spock指挥官。把你的小混蛋领回去，现在马上，不然我就罢工！MoCoy out。”

 

2.

“我一点都不想知道这伤是怎么来的。我给你治疗，可以，但别指望我听你们那些香艳的小故事！Damn it Jim，乖乖呆着别乱动！我想我该找你的瓦肯大副好好谈一谈了——舰长被他折腾成这样还怎么领导我们的银女士？”

 

1.

我没办法说出Spock下指令把Jim扔到那个冰天雪地的伴星上时是种什么心情，见鬼，织女星——这可是流放犯人才会去的地方！但Spock现在是舰长，我不能直接违反他的指令，但没想到在我硬是让安全队给Jim加件棉衣服之后Spock先找到了我。

他居然还感谢我的配合！我真想揍他，虽然最后骨折的大概是我自己。这家伙难道不知道Jim对他有多不正常的疯狂的迷恋？我倒是祈祷这次事件之后Jim能对他恨之入骨，这样以后我就不用再忍受他天天像个15岁小女孩儿一样念叨Spock这个Spock那个了。

即使不是因为Jim，跟Spock说话也足以挑起我的怒气。我打算回房间找点酒喝再想办法联系Jim，还没走下台Spock忽然喊了我一声。

“医生，”他说，“Ji……Kirk学员是否携带了可以抵御严寒气候的衣服？”

我的上帝啊这些可怕的正处于思春期的青少年！

 

＋1.

“那尖耳朵的混蛋是谁？”  
“不认识，但我喜欢他。”  
“停，别告诉我，我一点都不想知道。找你的精灵王子去吧，我要回宿舍了。记得带着你的屁股回来Jimboy！”

 

END

 

最后篡改了一下11的台词XD  
虽然标了angst但其实还是甜的嘛……大概（。


End file.
